shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Dragon Descendant
Dragon Descendant It's a well-known fact that Dragons can shapeshift. It is not uncommon for them to interbreed with the humanoid races, resulting in Half-Dragons or Draconic creatures. However, the power of the draconic parent can still be felt many generations after. The descendants of these individuals are occasionally blessed with many of the powers held by their draconic ancestor. Skills 1-4 +2: Each dragon has their own unique quirks and strengths. These are passed along to their Descendants as dictated by their Lineage. Keen Senses: Dragons are known for their acute sight. The Descendant gains Darkvision out to 30ft as well as Lowlight vision. Breath Weapon: The Descendant inherits the ability to supernaturally exhale a single type of energy. They gain a breath weapon of a type and shape dictated by their Lineage. This breath weapon deals 1d6 damage plus an additional 1d6 per two levels, four levels or eight levels which the Descendant possesses, based on bloodline strength. The breath weapon allows for a Reflex save for half damage with the DC being 10+Con Modifier+1/4 or 1/2 their level, depending on bloodline strength. It takes 1d10 rounds to recover the use of their breath weapon. The range of the breath weapon is 15ft for cones and 30ft for lines. If they possess a Major Bloodline, these increase to 30ft and 60ft at 12th level and to 60ft and 120ft at 20th. Draconic Affinity: Dragons are a distrustful, riddling, enigmatic and capricious bunch. The Dragon Descendant knows how to deal with them, though. They gain a bonus to all social interaction checks with the type of dragon specified in their Lineage. Energy Resistance: Descendants are naturally resistant against the type of energy which is used in their ancestor's breath weapon. They gain Energy Resistance to a single type of energy as dictated by their Lineage. The amount of resistance that they possess is equal to 1/4, 1/2 or 1X their level, depending on bloodline strength. Spell Resistance: Spells don't do a whole lot to dragons. They don't do a whole lot to their children either. Dragon Descendants gain Spell Resistance 11 + level. Frightful Presence: Dragons are downright terrifying. Have you ever seen a barbarian crap his pants? You can bet that Great Wyrm Gold Dragon Ascendant has. There's just something about them that makes people want to bolt in the opposite direction. This is usually the proper response. The Dragon Descendant receives the same threatening aura, causing all that stand before them to tremble. They gain the Frightful Presence ability which extends out to 30 ft with a Will Save DC of 10 + Charisma Modifier + 1/2 their level. Wings: You know what else is scary? A dragon-shaped shadow. There's nothing quite like the second you realize what exactly is above you. The Dragon Descendant's vestigial wings become fully-functional. They have grown to full size, resulting in a fly-speed of 50 ft. with average maneuverability. Legacy of the Dragon: Dragons are shapeshifters. Many have the capacity to take on the form of humanoids. But how many humanoids have the power to take on the form of a dragon? The Descendant gains the ability to Shapechange into a dragon of their type once per day as a spell-like ability. Caster Level is equal to the Descendant's level and the HD limit is not capped at 25. This does not require the usual Focus. Lineage: Different types of Dragons have different skills and abilities. You won't see a Golden Dragon climbing up a vertical wall, nor will you find a white dragon living in an underwater cave. The Descendant gains a number of supernatural powers determined by their Lineage. All saves are Cha based and all Spell-Like Abilities are used at a CL of 1/2 or 1X their level, depending on bloodline strength. 'Black Dragon' Skills: Swim, Hide, Move Silently, Sense Motive Energy: Acid, Line '- Water Breathing:' Black Dragons are known for spending much of their time submerged in swamp water. Their Descendants gain the ability to survive in similar conditions. The Descendant can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use its breath weapon, spells, and other abilities while submerged. '- Darkness:' Darkness is the mother of confusion. And everyone knows when your opponent is confused, their dead. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Darknes 1/day as a spell-like ability. '- Corrupt Water:' Just as Black Dragons can turn water stagnant and foul, so can their Descendants. The Descendant can use Corrupt Water as the Black Dragon ability 1/day to a max range of 30ft. '- Plant Growth:' Corrupt Water is nice for fighting off enemies, but long-term harm to the environment isn't a good thing. So Black Dragons, and their Descendants, are imbued with the power to reverse this damage. The Descendant can cast Plant Growth 1/day as a spell-like ability. 'Blue Dragon' Skills: Bluff, Sense Motive, Hide, Climb Energy: Lightning, Line '- Create/Destroy Water:' Deserts and mountains, the natural environments of Blue Dragons, tend not to have much in the way of liquid refreshment. As such, the ability to make your own is very useful. The Descendant can cast Create Water once per day as a spell-like ability, or they may instead choose to destroy an equal amount. - Sound Imitation: "Why yes, it's me! The princess you were sent to find! I'm just down this passageway! Yes, I realize it's a bit dark and moist, just continue on and-" OMNOMNOM. Ah, the ability to mimic the voices of others whenever you please. Such an amusing power. The Descendant gains Sound Imitation, as the Blue Dragon ability of the same name. DC is 10 + Charisma Modifier + 1/4 or 1/2 level, depending on bloodline strength. - Ventriloquism: The power of misdirection combined with the power to mimic voices can do wonders on a party's moral and cohesiveness. For example, one could make it sound as if the rogue insulted the barbarian. Big fun. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Ventriloquism 1/day as a spell-like ability. - Hallucinatory Terrain: Similarly, misdirection of the landscape can be used very strategically to confound opponents. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Hallucinatory Terrain 1/day as a spell-like ability. Brass Dragon xxx Bronze Dragon xxx Copper Dragon xxx 'Gold Dragon' Skills: Sense Motive, Heal, Swim, Jump Energy: Fire, Cone '- Alter Self:' Gold Dragons have the neat power to change into humanoid form a number of times each day. This power is passed on to the Descendant who gains the ability to cast Alter Self 1/day as a spell-like ability. - Luck Bonus: It's good to be lucky. Lucky people live longer. So do lucky dragons. The Descendant has inherited some of their patron's luck. They gain the ability to use Luck Bonus once per day, as the Gold Dragon ability of the same name. The radius is 5ft per four or two levels, depending on bloodline strength. - Detect Gems: Gold Dragons are the hoarders among hoarders. They amass truly monstrous sums of treasure. Often including gems. Gems are pretty and the favored form of treasure to Gold Dragons. They have honed their senses to specifically track down pretty little rocks. Their Descendants receive a similar power. They may now use Detect Gems as the Gold Dragon ability once a day as a spell-like ability. - Geas/Quest: The power to command others to run errands for you is very nice and one of the hallmark powers of the Gold Dragon. As such, it is only fitting that it be possessed by their descendants as well. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Geas/Quest once per day as a spell-like ability. Green Dragon xxx Red Dragon Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Appraise, Jump Energy: Fire, Cone '- Locate Object:' It's annoying when people steal things from you. As such, it's handy to be able to magically track down the item to A. Retrieve it and B. Gut the thief. The Dragon Descendant gains the ability to cast Locate Object 1/day as a spell-like ability. '- Suggestion:' Lying is all fine and good until someone figures out what's going on. Then you brainwash 'em. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Suggestion 1/day as a spell-like ability. - Fireball: Of all the dragons, Red Dragons are the most attuned with flame. It is rare for them not to have selected a few popular spells for their sorcerer spellcasting. Fireball among them. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Fireball 1/day as a spell-like ability. - Find the Path: They gain the ability to cast Find the Path 1/day as a spell-like ability. 'Silver Dragon' Skills: Sense Motive, Perform, Bluff, Jump Energy: Cold, Cone '- Alter Self:' Just as Gold Dragons can take on humanoid guise, so can Silver Dragons and their descendants. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Alter Self 1/day as a spell-like ability. '- Feather Fall:' Number one danger of flying: Falling. It's very important to have a backup plan. Like magic. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Feather Fall 1/day as a spell-like ability. '- Fog Cloud:' When people can't see you, they can't hit you. Even when you're 60ft tall, apparently. The Descendant can cast Fog Cloud 1/day as a spell-like ability. '- Control Winds:' Having a tailwind is nice. It's lets you lazily soar along, watching the tiny little flesh bags below you toil away their short little lives. The Descendant can cast Control Winds 1/day as a spell-like ability. White Dragon xxx 'Prismatic Dragon' Skills: Diplomacy, Gather Information, Intimidate, Sense Motive Energy: Random energy type, Cone '- Breath Weapon:' Those with Prismatic Lingeages have very erratic breath weapons. Whenever they use it they roll 1d4 to determine the type of damage which it deals. 1 is fire, 2 is cold, 3 is acid and 4 is electric. - Energy Resistance: The Energy Resistance of a Prismatic Dragon Descendant applies to whatever kind of energy they last produced using their Breath Weapon. - Deflecting Force: The Descendant has inherited one of their sire's signature features - their protective barrier of force. They gain a Deflection bonus to AC equal to their Charisma modifier. - Hypnotic Pattern: The Descendant may cast Hypnotic Pattern once per day as a spell-like ability. - Daylight: They may cast Daylight once per day as a spell-like ability. - Rainbow Pattern: Even more terrifying than the Hypnotic Pattern is the Rainbow Pattern. Just never use two at once, or people start screaming "Double Rainbow" for some reason. The Descendant may cast Rainbow Pattern once per day as a spell-like ability. 'Radiant Dragon' Skills: Intimidate, Diplomacy, Heal, Sense Motive Energy: Force, Line '- Energy Resistance:' Instead of Energy Resistance the Radiant Dragon Descendant gains a bonus on saves against Light Effects equal to 1/8, 1/4 or 1/2 their level. - Blinding Light: Radiant Dragons have two breath weapons. So too do their Descendants. They gain a secondary breath weapon which is a cone of light. Individuals caught in the cone must make fortitude saves or be blinded for 1d6 rounds plus one for every Draconic Special they've gotten after this one. Whenever they use their breath weapon, the Descendant must choose whether to use their Line of Force or Blinding Light. - Daylight: Radiant Dragons are named that for a reason. They're good with the light stuff. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Daylight 1/day as a spell-like ability. - Dispel Darkness: Nothing pisses off a dragon who's power comes from light more than darkness. So why not get rid of it? The Descendant gains the Radiant Dragon's Dispel Darkness ability as if they were a dragon with an age category equal to the number of Draconic Specials they have. '- Searing Light:' I'M A FIRIN MAH- Oh, my bad. Sorry. Uh. That... wasn't the fluff that I was supposed to put here. Oh well. Too late now. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Searing Light once a day as a spell-like ability. 'Shadow Dragon' Skills: Bluff, Hide, Move Silently, Spot Energy: Negative, Cone '- Breath Weapon:' The Breath Weapon of the Shadow Descendant is a cone of billowing black clouds that deal Negative Energy Damage. - Energy Resistance: Similarly, the Dragon Descendant applies their Energy Resistance to Negative Energy. - Shadow Blend: Shadows are naturally drawn to and attempt to protect the Shadow Descendants. They gain the Shadow Blend ability as the Shadow Dragon ability of the same name. - Deeper Darkness: Ah, concealing darkness. What a wonderful thing. All the better to slaughter your enemies in. The Descendant may cast Deeper Darkness once per day as a spell-like ability. - Mirror Image: Confuse and deceive. Deceive and confuse. If the enemy does not know where you are, how could they ever hurt you? The Descendant gains the ability to cast Mirror Image once per day as a spell-like ability. - Dimension Door: The best strategy to not dying is to not be there when the blow lands. Short-range teleportation usually does the trick. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Dimension Door once per day as a spell-like ability. 'Fang Dragon' Skills: Bluff, Intimidate, Hide, Climb Energy: Special; See Text '- Breath Weapon:' Fang Dragons do not have convention breath weapons and neither do their Descendants. Instead the Descendant gains the ability to imbue their melee attacks with the ability to maim and mangle, causing Constitution Damage. The target must make a Fortitude Save against the standard DC or take 1 Con damage for every 2d6 of damage the breath weapon would usually have, rounded down. - Energy Resistance: Instead of being capable of resisting a type of energy, the Fang Descendant has the ability to take Constitution-draining attacks very well. They effectively have a Constitution "Buffer" equal to 1/8, 1/4 or 1/2 their level, depending on bloodline strength. This buffer regenerates with 8 hours rest. So if they were to take Con damage, it would be subtracted from this buffer instead of from their actual Constitution. This buffer does not count as Constitution for the purpose of determining the character's Constitution Modifier. - Detect Magic/Read Magic: Fang Dragons and their Descendants are naturally adept at recognizing and deciphering magic. The Descendant may cast Detect Magic and Read Magic once per day each as a spell-like ability. - Sound Imitation: Fang Dragons are devious and cunning creatures. They take a perverse pleasure out of luring unwary adventurers with the voices of loved ones or pretending to be a "Damsel in Distress". The Descendant gains Sound Imitation, as the Fang Dragon (or Blue Dragon) ability of the same name. - Dispel Magic: If you can see it, you can destroy it. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Dispel Magic once per day as a spell-like ability. - Increased Damage: Fang Dragons are vicious. They will tear you to shreds if you give them the chance. Their Descendants inherit some of this innate savagery, causing them to deal damage as if the weapon they were wielding were one size category larger than it is. 'Howling Dragon' Skills: Knowledge: The Planes, Climb, Diplomacy, Bluff Energy: Sonic, Cone '- Maddening Whispers:' Howling Dragons have not one, but two breath weapons. The latter causes people to go insane. The Descendant gains the ability to, instead of using their normal Sonic breath weapon, use Maddening Whispers. Maddening Whispers is a cone which causes all caught within to make Fortitude Saves or take 1 point of Wisdom damage for every 1d6 of damage the Descendant's normal breath weapon does. - Shatter: Dragons are loud. Howling dragons are very loud. So are their kids. The Descendant gains the ability to cast Shatter once per day as a spell-like ability. - Confusion: Ah, there's nothing quite like insanity. It does such... funny things to people. The Descendant can cast Confusion once per day as a spell-like ability. - Shout: I think I mentioned something earlier about Howling Dragons being loud. Well, they get louder as they get older. Really loud. Oh, and their children do too. The Howling Descendant gains the ability to cast Shout once per day as a spell-like ability. Catégorie:Bloodline